Needs to Rain
by America is Awesome
Summary: Tezuka likes Fuji. Fuji torments him for liking a boy. this is my first Fan Fic ever...so... might be less than good. however! this is boyXboy. you no like? you no read. We all happy : By the way, a bit of out of characterness. no like? no read.


**I don't know if I need to put this… but I will. The idea is mine. Prince of Tennis isn't. How could it be? I speak no Japanese. no lo se. that's Spanish. but I don't think even that is correct, My computer won't even do accents. **

**Well then, enjoy. Or don't, your choice, not mine. **

____________________________________________________________________________

Ever get the feeling that it needs to rain? Tezuka did. Not once had it rained this summer, in fact, there was currently a heat advisory. He sighed. Three weeks of tennis practice and sweat and blood and Fuji. . . wait. . . F-Fu-ji? The railing to the fenced looked rather appealing for banging one's head in.

When did Fuji become so singled out in Tezuka's mind? When did he assign laps just so he could run next to the tensai? Tezuka didn't know. _'I've never had a girlfriend, but that doesn't mean I like guys!'_ Inner Tezuka screamed. _'I'm just 16, that's totally normal . . . _

_right? . . . Right?!' _Okay no, it isn't. He is completely aware that he's always been attracted to Fuji, but he's always been able to contain this emotion and function like usual.

_'It's the heat. It's the insanely hot temperature getting to me, that's all,' _he thought. "It needs to rain," he grumbled.

"Hn? I didn't know you liked the rain, Tezuka," an intrigued Fuji informed, seeming to suddenly appear on Tezuka's right.

Inwardly startled, he spoke out of instinct, "Fuji," he breathed and continued, "It's fine."

Fuji looked amused, "Saa? you just said you needed it."

Tezuka cleared his throat. Evading, "Do you like the rain, Fuji?"

His closed eyes seemed to brighten, making Tezuka glad he could suppress his blush. "Mhm! I _love _the rain!" he answered childlike.

_'He's too cute. . .What!? NO NO NO!!' _Inner Tezuka smacked his face. "Yah, me too," he brainlessly replied.

Fuji chuckled, "Saa? You just said it was fine."

"10 laps, Fuji."

"Hn? Not even 20? The heat _is _getting to you, buchou," he teased.

Why does Fuji always seem to know too much? "Because you wouldn't run 20 laps," he countered.

Fuji half opened his blue eyes, "I would if you ran with me. . . Tezuka."

_'Is he . . . flirting . . . with . . . me. . ?' _Tezuka shook his head. _'stupid heat.' _"It needs to rain," he again concluded. Turning away from Fuji, he added, "Fine, let's go. 20 laps around the courts." He started jogging.

Fuji stood still, mouth turned slightly down, " . . . mm, I didn't think he'd take up on that offer." Then he grinned. "Race ya!"

____________________________________________________________________________

_Fuji was moaning as Tezuka kissed him. The air was hot and their skin was sliding together from the sweat. Tezuka sucked on the other's lips as he raked his hands through Fuji's hair, and needingly pressed their bodies tighter together. _

"_Mn, 'Mitsu . . ." _

____________________________________________________________________________

Tezuka quickly awoke, sweating, from the wet dream and his lack of a/c. "It needs to rain." He ignored the mess and went back to sleep, seeing only Fuji. At 8am, he heard the door to his room open. He reached for his glasses and groggily shoved them on his face. Upon doing so, he was snapped awake by the scene. "Fuji!"

The other boy just smiled innocently, but Tezuka knew better. "Fuji. . . how'd you get into my room?"

"Silly, I walked," he giggled, then continued, "I let myself in." He winked one of his already closed eyes.

Tezuka sighed. "Is that even legal?"

He chuckled again, "actually, your grandpa was leaving and I told him you were expecting me."

Tezuka began using his fingers to pull out the tangles in his hair. "Isn't that lying?"

"You're not being fun, Tezuka. I call it strategy."

Tezuka groaned, "Tell me, why_ are_ you here?"

"You forgot your water bottle at practice yesterday," Fuji chuckled, holding out the bottle, one of his hands still behind his back. "You know, Tezuka," he bagan, brilliantly blue eyes opening, "It's unlike you to forget."

Yes, he definitely seems to know too much. "It's the heat, I'm sure," ha waved it off. Fuji didn't let it drop.

"Ne, Tezuka, isn't it rude to stay in bed with a guest over?"

Tezuka froze. He hadn't changed his pants or sheets which were now uncomfortably crunchy. "I. . . am unable to. . ."

Fuji blinked at him as his smile became wider. "You naughty boy. You shouldn't think of your team mates like that."

He couldn't stop this bright blush and his shocked expression. Before reminding himself of how Fuji thought, he blurted, "How did you know?"

Fuji chuckled. "I didn't, your reaction just told me." He closed his eyes again. "Now I just need to figure out who . . ."

"Fuji," Tezuka warned. He changed the subject "So you came here at 8 in the morning to give me my bottle that I could have gotten tomorrow, why?"

"Saa? can't I do something for my buchou?" he giggled, bringing his other hand from behind him, it was a white bag. "Plus, I brought breakfast."

". . . is there wasabi in it?" He looked Fuji questioningly.

Fuji kept his smile. "I don't put wasabi in _everything_."

They began eating the meal after Tezuka changed clothes in the bathroom. "Fuji, there 's wasabi in here."

Fuji laughed. "This just happens to be one of the things I _do_ put wasabi in."

Tezuka kept eating. "Fuji . . ."

Fuji just smiled. "Ne, Tezuka . . . when did you start liking guys?"

_'he just can't let well enough alone,' _he thought. "When did you start liking laps?" he saw Fuji's smile waver. Threat established. "Besides, I don't like guys." Not a lie. He only likes Fuji.

Fuji paused for a moment, "I should call Inui." Tezuka raised an eye brow. Fuji went on, "Just to tell him he was right that you're interested in someone . . . and if I tell him it's a boy on out team . . . maybe he ca help me figure it out."

Why do you want to know so badly?" Tezuka asked, rubbing his temples.

Fuji opened his eyes daringly. "Because I'm one of your best friends, you should have _told_ me." He sounded almost mad. _'Is he upset with me for not telling a secret?' _thought Tezuka.

Well, he is right, Fuji is a close friend. Rumor has it that Fuji has always admired Tezuka . . . well, not really a rumor since Fuji had specifically told Tezuka said admiration. "I'm sorry, Fuji," he apologized, but Fuji didn't look satisfied. "What can I do—other than speak of this—that will make you happy with me?" _'. . . I gave it. . .' _

Fuji's eyes became gorgeously bright before he shut them and smiled just as equally bright. "Let's hang out today!"

Inner Tezuka blushed. _'I think my heart just skipped a beat.' _"Fine, I'm going to shower first," he gave in . . .again.

"Oh good, I'll call Inui," Fuji chuckled, pulling out his cell phone while Tezuka just walked away.

____________________________________________________________________________

Tezuka emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed, just as Fuji was closing the phone. The conversation was Fuji telling Inui what he knew of Tezuka's crush, (male and team mate) and Inui coming up with percentages and demanding to receive texts from Fuji about reactions or more detail. Fuji half agreed, but first he asked, "Inui . . .why is my percentage the highest?"

His answer, "You spend more time with him . . . and he didn't kick you out of his house."

"Heh, yes, but I don't think you're right this time."

____________________________________________________________________________

"So what is it you're planning on doing?" Tezuka asked to the grinning Tensai.

"Well, first I plan on making you wear a black shirt instead of blue," he began and was inclined to continue due to the questioning look he was receiving. "Saa, _I'm_ wearing blue . . . given it's so faded that it's white . . . but it _was_ blue."

Tezuka sighed, "Fuji . . .you don't make sense." He decided not to argue and opened his closet, finding a long-sleeved black button down shirt. He replaced the blue with the black and buttoned all but the top three.

"That's better!" Fuji approved as he stood from the bed's side and grabbed Tezuka's right wrist with his left as he pulled him out of the house and onto the sidewalk. Had he taken a look at Tezuka, he would have seen a light red tint.

The made their way to an unknown—to Tezuka—place, with Fuji still holding his wrist. After 15 minutes of curious looks, Fuji pretending to be oblivious while humming, and dragging, the two finally came to a park with a few shacks, one of which said "SKATE RENTALS." Fuji brought Tezuka up to it.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you know how to roller blade?" he asked, letting the wrist go.

"Ah," he answered, inwardly missing the boy's touch. _'Wait! No! I'm glad he let go! We were getting odd looks from people!' _he scolded.

They rented the skates for an hour and a half, for a very decent price, probably due to the early time of 9:15am. After putting on their helmets, Fuji said, "Have some fun, Tezuka." _'He's teasing me for earlier, isn't he?' _he thought, but answered, "Ah."

"You see right through me sometimes," he chuckled. As he once again, to Tezuka's pleasure, grabbed his wrist, he said, "Let's go."

They skated along the paths of the park in a sweet, usual silence. Of course, Fuji broke it. "Ne, what do you think of Oishi?"

Tezuka didn't register to where Fuji was heading. "he's a close friend and worthy of being vice-captain. He cares about the team and its safety. Why do you ask?"

Fuji sighed, amused. "You aren't too bright sometimes, Buchou. What about Kikumaru?" He decided to go mostly in order of Inui's list.

Still slow, he answered, "he's very talented and aerodynamic, perfect doubles partner for Oishi."

"And Kaidoh?" Fuji began to think he was pushing his luck.

_'Why's he so interested in what I think of the team . . .?' _then it finally clicked. "Fuji, you're being . . ." he was at a loss for a better word, "Fuji."

"Saa, that would make sense."

After an hour of Fuji trying to trick Tezuka into revealing who he liked, the sun started getting higher.

"Ne, Tezuka, let's get some ice cream," Fuji decided, tugging the boy to one of the other shacks.

Fuji ordered strawberry while Tezuka asked for vanilla. The server was a young woman, probably 20, who was clearly open to pressing issues. She, while scooping the ice cream, asked, "Are you two on a date?"

Tezuka's breathing hitched. _'I wish . . . wait . . . no . . .!'_ It _was_ very much like a date, not that he'd ever had one, but he wasn't entirely clueless. He might have blushed had he not been so taken aback. Fuji had to answer, "Saa, no. We're just close friends, sorry to disappoint you."

She handed the two the ice cream without a believing look. "Right, right, but Strawberry-kun . . . why are you blushing?"

Tezuka glanced at Fuji who was, in fact, blushing very lightly. Fuji recovered quickly. "Hn? You just asked me if me and my friend, my _male_ friend are dating. That, Icecream-chan, is an unexpected question."

The girl just laughed. "Of course it is," she began, pulling out a yoai manga. "Enjoy your date."

They skated over to a bench to eat. "Fuji," Tezuka said, unable to let the opportunity escape. "Blushing is foreign to you." Fuji's smile, again, wavered.

"Ne, Tezuka," he said, unfaltering. Tezuka turned his head to face him, only to get a finger full of pink ice cream smeared down his cheek. Fuji sucked his finger clean and continued eating the ice cream. "Accident."

Tezuka shook his head, "Naturally." He wiped off the sticky coldness with his finger and licked it off. _'Hn, strawberry isn't a bad flavor,' _he discovered. He then followed suit by dipping his finger into the vanilla and dotting Fuji's nose with it.

Fuji was momentarily stunned by Tezuka's act before he stuck out his tongue at the boy and brought his tongue to his nose, licking off the vanilla. He heard a slight chuckle and smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________

They returned the skates at 10:45ish and the man who was working seemed very pleased with their punctuality.

"Ne," Fuji said, tugging one of Tezuka's sleeves. "Do you want to see a movie and then eat lunch?"

Tezuka shrugged, "Why not? At the theater?"

"Yeah. I don't think anything new is out though, but it should be fun!" He grinned and began walking toward the cinema. On the way there, they talked about how they needed cars and a license. While they were discussing car brands, they realized they'd made it to the movies.

Fuji decided on a high intellect movie with what seemed like random scenes of horror. However, with said unexpected scenes, Fuji's eyes would clench. and after the first hour, he gave up on trying to be tough and just hid his face in Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka had to suppress a shiver each time he felt his crush touch him, but within an hour and twenty-five minutes, Fuji had completely given up and kept his head resting on the other boy's shoulder. He couldn't resist running his fingers through Fuji's soft hair and tracing invisible circles. Seeing that Fuji didn't freak out at the scenes as badly as before, Tezuka figured he could use comforting his team mate as an excuse should the tensai ask.

Once the credits started rolling on the screen and the crowd dispersed, Tezuka concluded that with Fuji Syusuke, sitting through a mind boggling horror movie for three hours that he had to admit made no sense at all to him, wasn't bad—in fact, he could consider it pleasant.

Fuji stood up while yawning and stretching. Should Tezuka have noticed the pale line of skin on Fuji's stomach when he stretched? Probably not, but he did. As he stood up as well, he flicked Fuji's stomach saying, "Don't let your guard down."

Fuji looked confused, but the chuckled, "I didn't know you knew how to joke." Then his stomach growled. "Nn, I'm hungry . . ." he checked his phone for the time. "It's already past 2:30!"

Tezuka spoke, "You do realize that you're the one who picked out this insanely long movie, not me."

Fuji avoided the statement. "You just didn't understand it, did you?" Silence was his answer. "Didn't think so, come on, I'll explain it to you while we get food . . .ramen sounds nice . . . not too much chewing involved . . ."

The walk to the ramen shop was spent discussing the movie. Unfortunately, Tezuka had no excuse to the electrical feeling he had in the theater when Fuji touched him, because the building had been cold from the a/c.

After they ate the ramen . . . or inhaled it, in Fuji's case, Fuji said, "Let's stop by your house and then mine."

"Ah, but . . . why?" Tezuka asked, confused.

Fuji looked innocent, but remained silent. Tezuka decided not to ask again and followed Fuji to his own house.

His mother was home. "Kunimitsu! There you are! Oh! Syusuke-kun!" She squealed happily.

"Hello, again. I apologize for keeping 'Mitsu—" Fuji kept talking, but that one cut of his name sent a heat wave through Tezuka, as he was immediately reminded of his dream that morning . . .

"Right, 'Mitsu?" Fuji repeated, his hand waving in front of Tezuka's face.

Said face was noticeably flushed. "I . . . didn't hear you . . ." he admitted.

Fuji laughed. "I said that we were just stopping by for you to change into tennis clothes and get your equipment."

Tezuka nodded, glad to leave the room. "Oh yeah."

"You know, he hasn't been himself lately," she said.

"Heh, yeah, he hasn't. I think the heat is getting to him . . ." Fuji responded, scratching his head.

She nodded, "That's probable. But oh! You two are just SO cute together!"

"True," chuckled Fuji. Tezuka-San always said things like this. Tezuka came out of his room ready for tennis.

She fake pouted, "Aw, you have to go to Syusuke's house now don't you . . .?" Then she seemed to glow. "You be nice to that cutie, okay, Kunimitsu?" Mama wants to see him more."

They escaped her over lovingness and walked the short distance to Fuji's house. He was quickly changed and they were on their way to the tennis courts.

"Ne? want to make this more interesting?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka should have known better. "How?"

Fuji paused, eyes opening.

____________________________________________________________________________

Caught up in the game of tennis, both boys were panting and racing for the ball. When Fuji managed to smack the ball directly behind Tezuka, Tezuka questioned why he'd agreed to Fuji's suggestion.

He'd agreed to give him hints about who he liked with each point stolen by the tensai, however, he had managed to convince Fuji into revealing the same hint he asked from Tezuka. The second condition Tezuka set was if Fuji guesses before someone wins, the game is over.

Fuji breathed out. "30-15," he announced his first point. "Tezuka, is he a reg—" he stopped, remembering the double sided area of his questions. "I mean, does the person have black hair?" That would either knock out or narrow down to four regulars.

Tezuka was bouncing a ball. "No." he waited a moment for Fuji to answer the same question. "And yours?"

Fuji daringly held Tezuka's gaze while he said, "Nor mine."

Tezuka served the ball and after at least five minutes of rallying, the score became 40-15. Fuji looked fierce in a way he'd never seen before, and only because he wanted to keep asking Tezuka questions and only got one match to do so.

Fuji decided to hit his underhanded serve and make sure no ball hit his side of the court. Three rallies and one zero shiki drop later and Fuji panted, "40-30" His hands on his knees he thought again. "Is this person a regular tennis club member?"

Tezuka looked at the net. "Yes."

"And my person," he began, not wanting for Tezuka to ask, "Is a part of one of Seigaku's tennis clubs."

It was Tezuka's turn to serve, but he couldn't stop thinking, _'It seems like Fuji is leading me on . . . but he hasn't said if it is a boy or a girl that he likes.' _He served, poorly. Fuji returned the ball easily, looking confused. He'd narrowed it down to Kikumaru or . . . himself.

Seeing Fuji begin to fault, Tezuka smirked. That's right, The Tezuka Kunimitsu, smirked. _'Stop playing games with me or I'll use yours,' _he thought While their rally, Tezuka asked, "Fuji, how long have you liked guys?"

"W-What?! I don't like guys!" Fuji chuckled awkwardly, almost missing the ball.

Unfaltering, Tezuka went on, "Really? Because you shouldn't be thinking about your teammates like that."

Fuji almost missed again, "How'd you know what I was thinking?!" Fuji lost his composure.

"You didn't. You just told me. Know I know it's between two people." Tezuka restated from that morning, letting the ball drop on his side.

Fuji's composure gone and strategic thinking on hold, Fuji lost it. "Is it me?!" It sounded very much like a plea. When had tears formed in Fuji's eyes from frustration?

"Yes, it's you . . . always has been," he blushed, looking away. _'I hope it's not Kikumaru that he likes . . .' _Inner Tezuka begged. "I believe you have to answer, too. Is it me?"

Fuji turned scarlet. He nodded. The game was over.

Fuji found a way to Tezuka's side of the court and stood in front of him. "Ne, 'Mitsu . . . may I see something?" Tezuka nodded.

Fuji pulled at Tezuka's collar, motioning for the taller of the two to bend down some. Their lips met. Just as Tezuka put his arms around Fuji, and Fuji locked his hands on the other's neck, it began to rain. Fuji chuckled. "I _love_ the rain."

Tezuka kissed Fuji's forehead. "Me too."

 The End 

____________________________________________________________________________

**So not horrible? I'm cool with comments. You can do it anonymously, too, I think. . . Speaking of thinking! I was thinking of doing this same fic, in Fuji's point of view. Good idea or hit the road jack? I'd like your opinion, whoever it is you are. **

**America Is Awesome **

**(if I do say so myself)**


End file.
